


Honesty Is The Best Policy

by loserwithapencil



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Michael has a Gay Crisis, Underage Drinking, backpack boyfriends, boyf riends - Freeform, jeremy gets drunk and super honest and says all this stuff that just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserwithapencil/pseuds/loserwithapencil
Summary: Jeremy Heere: Honest DrunkThe "I didn't hook up with anyone, but I wanted to all night" drunk. The "dude I totally smashed your vase that one time" drunk. You never know what they might tell you, but you also don't know what they might say about you either. Very dangerous.AKA: Jeremy gets kinda drunk and Michael drives him home and there are gay shenanigans.





	Honesty Is The Best Policy

Rich Goranski: Wild Drunk  
The "let's do something crazy" drunk. Loss of all logical reasoning and the gain of 100% impulse acting. 

Jenna Rolan: Angry Drunk  
The "let's talk shit about them" drunk. The sort of drunk where if they so much as spot that girl in the same dress as them, there's a fully blown fight going on. 

Jake Dillinger: Emotional Drunk  
The "I just don't know what I want in life" drunk. Between sobbing, laughing, and genuine love for all the people around them, they just have so much going on right now. 

Christine Canigula: Tired Drunk  
The "how did I end up asleep in the bathtub" drunk. Beware, they might crash on your couch. Or your roof. Or your floor. Or in the road. They need someone watching them.

Jeremy Heere: Honest Drunk  
The "I didn't hook up with anyone, but I wanted to all night" drunk. The "dude I totally smashed your vase that one time" drunk. You never know what they might tell you, but you also don't know what they might say about you either. Very dangerous. 

*****

Michael liked parties. He liked hanging out with people he knew and liked in Jake's empty living room. Jenna, Brooke, Chloe, Christine, Jake, Rich, and Jeremy. His friends. 

His happy, drunk, but happy friends. 

Michael had one drink, but spent the rest of the party being amused by his friends and being the designated driver. So he was sober. Jeremy leaned over on his shoulder and sighed. 

"Michaaaael. I think you and I should get out of here." 

"I think so too. I'm bringing you to my place. Your dad would kill you if he saw you this wasted." Michael laughed. 

"Oh we're going back to your place?" Jeremy laughed and made direct eye contact with him. 

"Not like that! Jesus, Jeremy!" His face went red, despite knowing Jeremy was drunk and didn't really mean it. This wasn't the first time Jeremy had gotten like this, but before it was getting drunk and talking way too much about Christine. And admitting cheating at video games. Now that they'd broken up, that was no longer the case. Michael had no clue what Jeremy might reveal. 

Jeremy stumbled out of the front door and laughed. He slung his arm around Michael's shoulders for support. 

"You're cute when you're drunk." Jeremy slurred. Michael blushed, but responded. 

"I'm not drunk, Jeremy."

"Oh, then I guess you're just really cute." Michael tensed as Jeremy smiled at the car ahead. 

"I'm not, uh, I'm not cute." Michael was loud, bubbly, and confident for the most part. Him blushing was a rare occurrence, but he did. He took a second to admire Jeremy's slightly wavy hair and his bright green eyes and his flushed-from-alcohol cheeks. He looked stupidly cute. All the time. 

"Why are you flustered?" 

"Oh my god, get in the car." Michael opened the passenger door for him and closed the door. Then he climbed into the driver's seat, telling Jeremy to buckle up. 

They drove in silence for a few moments before Jeremy spoke up. 

"One time I almost kissed you. Like really almost kissed you." Michael came to very fast stop at a stop sign, wheels screeching slightly, and slowly continued on the back road. 

"What do you mean?" He squeaked it out, slowly, like he maybe didn't want to know that answer. 

"When we were playing video games that one time. Apocalypse of the Damned and we beat that one level and I said that you were great or something. I said to myself, 'You should kiss him Jer-" he hiccuped, "Jeremy!', but I didn't." 

Michael's knuckles were white, gripping the steering wheel so tightly in confusion. He could feel his cheeks heating up and he took the few moments of silence to process what he had said. He tried to connect the dots. 

Jeremy thought he was cute. 

Jeremy almost kissed him once. 

Jeremy wanted to kiss him. 

Jeremy was drunk.  
Very drunk. 

"You're drunk." Michael voiced aloud. 

"Yeah." He laughed. "Doesn't mean it's not the truth." Michael pulled into the driveway of his small house and opened up to the door to help Jeremy inside. 

"C'mon let's go downstairs." Michael led him down each step and into the basement. They took seats on their individual beanbags. Michael briefly thought about buying the beanbags that one time in the mall with Jeremy. His mom told him it made the house look trashy and to put them in the basement. That was the birth of the chill zone.

"One time, at Jenna's, I let her do my makeup and I made her vow never to tell anyone." Michael choked out a laugh. He loved honest Jeremy a lot of the time. Except for when he was giving him a crisis. 

"Oh my god. I bet you looked really good in makeup." He said, positive Jeremy wouldn't remember in the morning. 

"I had eyeliner on. It was a mess." They both laughed again. "I bet you'd look really hot with makeup on. Not that you aren't hot now." 

He choked on the air. Hot. He thinks he's hot. Jeremy thinks he's hot. That's very different than cute. Very different. 

"You don't mean that."

"I do. You look hot right now. I should kiss you right now." Jeremy rolled over slightly to face Michael, still sprawled out across the butt-ugly red beanbag. Michael runs a few things through his head. 

He remembers buying the beanbags with Jeremy and begging his dad to put the gaming system in the basement after.

He remembers beating that level and looking at Jeremy and seeing him looking back. A look that he now knows was an, 'I want to kiss you' look. 

He remembers five seconds ago when Jeremy was in the beanbag next to him, facing the ceiling.

He thinks about right now, Jeremy waiting for a go ahead. He's leaning in and about to kiss him and he wants to so bad, but he hates the idea of kissing him and tasting the truth of the matter. Jeremy is drunk. 

"You shouldn't kiss me." Jeremy leaned back again. 

"Sorry."

"No don't apologize. I just, wow, kiss me when you're sober Jeremy." There was a pause. 

"Let make a deal. You kiss me tomorrow morning. When I'm sober. That way I won't forget. And I won't chicken out." Jeremy smiled at him and he nearly melted, but held it together long enough to frown a bit.

Drunk Jeremy is asking for him to kiss Sober Jeremy. 

He had never considered this being an issue. 

He looked over to see Jeremy falling back on the beanbag. His green eyes closed and Michael listened for his even breathing and leaned back next to him.

"Maybe I will kiss him."

*****

Morning came around too fast. Michael woke up to the groaning of Jeremy and his hangover. Jeremy had a hand shielding his eyes from any form of light and his other arm was under Michael's back. Michael's arms were slung around Jeremy's thin waist. He didn't move. 

"Morning." Michael's rough, morning voice grumbled. He recalled the moments of last night and his heart fluttered. "How much of last night do you remember?"

"I remember the later parts. Like after we got back here. Some of it at least. I remember telling you about the makeup thing and saying you'd look good in makeup. Sorry about that. Then I got tired and it's kind of blurry." 

So he remembers calling him hot. He doesn't remember anything about wanting to kiss him or wanting Michael to kiss him. 

Okay.

He ran over each event from last night, coming to the conclusion that Jeremy liked him. Which made him flustered. Which made Jeremy question him. 

"Why are you so red?" Jeremy opened his eyes for the first time and immediately rolled out of Michael's arms and onto the floor. "Sorry!" He blushed and stood up quickly. 

"About what? Us cuddling all night? That was pretty gay." Michael chuckled out, trying to relieve any tension. His arms felt cold without Jeremy. 

“Oh my god. Wait why were we like that? What did I do last night? Oh go-” Michael watched as Jeremy’s brain spun. Jeremy knew what kind of drunk he was and he's worried he said something to Michael last night. Which means he had something to be worried about saying. Which means the things he said last night could have been true. Michael panicked and blurted,

“Can I kiss you!?” 

Oh my god. 

“W-What?!” Jeremy stuttered out and flushed. “Michael whatever I said last night, I-”

“Don't tell me you didn't mean the shit you said last night okay? Because the shit you said? I liked it. I wanted to hear it and I want to kiss you right now.” Michael stood up now, feeling awkward sitting in the beanbag. “Last night you asked me to kiss you when you sobered up and here I am. Do you still want me to do that?”

There was an extended pause. A moment just barely lingering on too long and just quiet enough to hear Jeremy’s fast breathing. If Jeremy said no right now, Michael might cry. And that would be embarrassing. He stuck his calloused hands in his hoodie pockets and clenched his fists, preparing for what might come.

“I-I asked you to kiss me?” Jeremy was bright red, eyes wide, staring at Michael.

“Well, yeah. Well, I mean, you wanted to kiss me and I said no because you were drunk-”

“I'm sorry.” Jeremy blurted.

“And you said okay. And asked me to kiss you when you were sober so you wouldn't be able to back out, but I'm giving you an out anyways. If you don't want me to kiss you, I won't. You were drunk. I get it.”

He didn't get it.

“Do you want to, I mean, if you want to? J-just. Yeah, I want you to.” Jeremy stuck his hands in his pockets and stared at the floor.

Michael’s heart nearly bounced out of his chest when he replied. It was a small frantic, ‘yeah’ answer to a non-question. Before he could back out he leaned in and as much as he wanted to say it was a perfect first kiss, it wasn't. His glasses got in the way slightly and their noses bumped, but Michael leaned back and recomposed himself. A split second passed before the real kiss happened. 

He leaned forward, head tilted more this time, and placed his lips on Jeremy’s. His body somehow felt lighter when Jeremy placed his hands on his waist. Michael brought one hand to Jeremy’s shoulder and the other to the little hairs on the nape of his neck. 

And it wasn’t the last time.

*****

Jeremy Heere: Honest Drunk  
The “you’d look hot in makeup’ drunk. The “I almost kissed you once” drunk. The “please kiss me” drunk. The “I think about you everyday, all the time, but never said anything” drunk. The “I’ve wanted this for a year and a half” drunk. You never know what they might tell you, but it might be great.  
Very dangerous, or very wonderful, depending on who they are.


End file.
